Boot Camp and Beyond at 32
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate takes the job with the FBI in Washington, DC. She is sent to Boot camp for conditioning and ordination on FBI rules of enforcement. Is it the beginning of a new like or the end of her old life?
1. Chapter 1

Boot Camp and Beyond at 32.

Kate life as an FBI Special Agent.

Kate takes the job with the FBI in Washington, DC. She is sent to Boot camp for conditioning and ordination on FBI rules of enforcement. Is it the beginning of a new like or the end of her old life?

Day one of the sixteen week training cycle started at 6;30 am with a wake up call to form up outside the barracks. Their DI formed them up right to left by height, tall to short. Kate standing 5'10 was in the center as the tallies male was 6'8" the shortest person a female was 5'2" most of the others centered around 5'6' to 5'8'

The jogged in formation foe fire miles. Then it was a free run a round the tract for a mile then Breakfast. They had eggs any style as long as they are scrambled, toast, mystery meat and a dark liquid they called coffee. Kate never ate eggs and the coffee was bad, but it is loaded with caffeine and she drank a whole cup just to stay awake. They marched to classes, and back. Class ended at five then supper and they were free to do what ever they wanted till 6:30am. studying was what the FBI wanted them to do. Sleep was an option, and personal contact is allowed. Kate's roommate was Callie Frances Mahoney from Seaside California . She is 5'6" blond and thin. She was twenty-two and just graduated from law school. She was very smart but very out of condition for an agent.

Kate and Callie worked together using their strength to help the other.

The time flew by as the fire arms testing was the last trial. You needed to score a 92 to pass. On her trial runs Callie score a 89 and a 87. Not passing meant not being able to carry a weapon and be assign a desk job for life. All night the nigh before Kate worked with her about the quick look and when to see and when to shoot.

Callie was the first person on the course to go.

With a wink and a smile Callie stared as the life came on. Unable to see in "Hogan ally" Kate went to the finish line. When a cadet failed the site stopped at once. When Callie stepped out and the ally was still running Kate was very happy only the score is to be the announce. Holding her breath the score came on the screen. 9.…3.…5. Passed. Both woman hugged each other. Then Kate is called to start. The light and horn sounded and Kate entered Callie waited and very quickly Kate exited. They waited. The score sheet started to un wind. Test under review, Cadet Beckett please return to start. Kate did as directed.

"_Cadet Beckett reporting, sir."_

"_Becket something went wrong with the scoring machine. You will have to do it again. Please step up and re-load your weapon."_

Kate did as asked. The light and horn sounded and Kate took off. Callie waited at the end, an again Kate flew . They watched the score screen starting to print out the results K. Beckett score. 1.…0...0 Time -14 total score 114 Course record. The girls jumped with joy, they both had a good day.

Two weeks later was Graduation Day. As the new FBI agent are lined up The Director gave the standard speech about Loyalty to the USA and the FBI and the people they would serve. Then he added this.

"_We are proud the give a special award to a graduate of this class. The Cadet took upon their self to teach a fellow Cadet how the shoot and how the weather "Hogan's allay" this Cadet also broke the "Hogan's allay" to score a 124, total score. Please come over here Special Agent Kathryn Beckett."_

Blushing slightly Kate went up to the Director.

"_Agent Becket this award has been in my hands for twenty-four years, I have loved it , but willingly give it to hold till the next Super Agent does better than you. Congratulation Special Agent Beckett."_

The entire audience cheered and chapped. The only person who did not seem happy was Deputy Director Slater.

Kate and Callie were both posted to the DC office . Kate went to the Special task force and Callie went to technical support. Kate was very disappointed that Castle did not come to her graduation and failed to answer her calls in the last four weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Boot Camp and Beyond at 32.

Kate life as an FBI Special Agent.

Chapter 2 on assignment

**Kate is assigned to the DC special crime taskforce.**

**A**fter a month of being baby-sat she is sent out on a case with an other Agent she are sent to The Americans Virgin Islands as an undercover tourist, to observe a known associate of the top drug dealer. He was 44 years old in good shape and a killer tan. The assignment turn strange, when the subject made a heavy pass on Kate. She played along and went to her partner who said she should play the game. He said he would call DC and get an opinion.

Nichols the subject came to her door at eight that night . He is dressed in dark-colored slack and a starched shirt. She is dressed in a light blue silk dress a little shorted than she normally wore, fashionable Her hair was curled and lose.

"_Well __**Joy**__ you sure clean up good. Come we need to go."_

He put his hand around her waist and held her to his hip. They walked to his car and got in the back. They exchanged small talk and arrived at a private dock where his bosses yacht, is docked.

On board they was a feast of food and drink, with a bartender. The Yacht left the dock and headed out in to th sea. After an hour the drugs were opened and the party offended up.

_**Kate**_**/Joy i**s offered a little of each, she turned down most till it became obvious that she was the only one who had not taken any drugs. In a moment of panic she agreed to take a line of coke. Kate had never done any drugs, beyond Pot.

Mistakenly she let Nick set the line, those who regularly did lines noticed her line was thicker and longer than normal. She took the hundred-dollar bill and sniffed the line. As soon as he did the line she was in a high buzz, like she never in her life.

Nick scooper her up and kissed her hard, his tongue was down her throat in a flash. He carried her to his cabin and put her on the bed and laid on top of her. Her dress had four small buttons' down the front and a wide belt. He was kissing her hard, then told her to open her mouth and as she did he placed a pill on her tongue and forced his mouth over hers and she had to swallows the pill. In what seem slow motion he removed her belt and undid her four buttons. Then he pulled her dress up over her head and his head went between her legs. She saw he bra fly across the room. After this point she remembered little except small scenes, like Nick pushing her legs' over her head , then a horrendous pain in behind, then several men taking pitchers of her.

When she woke she was not on the boat, she was in a dark room with no windows and a door that looked like a vault in a bank. Moving around slowly she found she had her dress on but nothing else. She checked the room and their was nothing else in the room. After waiting what seem like hours the door opened, an a very large, dark-skinned, man entered.

"_Get up bitch it's show and tell time_."

She was lead down a hall to a large room furnish like a hotel room.

"_Good morning Kate have a good sheep after all the fun we had with you?"_

"_Kate?"_

"_Yes Kate Beckett Special Agent FBI, former Detective NYPD. One time muse to Richard Castle. Cover name Joyce Howard, out of New York City, a Secretary for Pen life Ins. You were brought to my attention the minute you got off the plane dear. Now would you like a preview of you motion picture premier." _

The lights went low and a screen came down from the ceiling. Some ware a projector started. On the screen was a man and a woman having sex. Soft and easy at first then it got more heavy, He striped her and started oral sex, then he mounted her. He was very large and she cried out about being too big. He pushed along with his hands doing things in her sex area he was finally into her and he had sex with her, she joined in it seemed that her body responded to the sex very well. They engaged in many sex acts including use of her mouth. Kate closed her eyes, peeking at times seeing herself having sex with two men at a time. When it was over the lights went brighter.

"_OK stand up and take that dress off so we can see the completion of our work. Do it or Jake will rip it off you."_

Kate removed her dress.

"_Turn around Kate so we can see your tramp stamp, oh yes the laser removal of your excess hair looks good."_

They all laugh as Kate turned more red and looked at her crouch, and legs. Feeling light in the head then the room started spinning Kate passed out.

When she awoke again she was laying on a couch, Nic and Jake were standing beside her.

"_WOW you are very sensitive to drugs Katie, you are a lot of when drugged. Sorry we will not get to do more. But I made a deal to dispose of you in the most practical means. You and your car are going to be blown up in a fuel dump. So for now I am going to have you drugged up till you die. So long Kate/Joy it has been fun."_

She felt a sharp sting in her ass the it all faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Boot Camp and Beyond at 32.

Kate life as an FBI Special Agent.

**Chapter 3**

The Assignment goes bad

I made a deal to dispose of you in the most observable means.

You and your car are going to be blown up in a government fuel dump.

So for now I am going to have you drugged up till you die.

At the FBI technical support In Washington Callie came a crossed a restricted op's file with Kate's name on it. It looked like Kate died in a shootout at a government fuel dump in Pakistan. The problem is it's dated for three-day from now. Remembering Kate's words to trust no one she did not know she called an old friend of her uncle, who was in the CIA.

"_Uncle Jack this is your niece Callie I need to speak with you on some family business, about a missing car , will you call me at home tonight . Sorry to bother you but I need to repair that car now."_

At five Callie left the office and drove home to her apartment. Opening the door she saw three men sitting in her kitchen. One of them was her uncle.

"_Callie what up , long time no see."_

He held up his hand and showed three bugs ( listen devices) in his hand.

"_Callie let's go out to eat and you can show me that wreck of a car you asked about."_

"_Ok uncle Jack but you buy and no McDonald's this time."_

**{**_**The entire conversations was code. Jack was her uncle, but they never went out to eat. That was code to get out of the apartment into his bug proof car. Saying not MacDonald's meant it was high probity**_.**}**

"Ok Callie what caused you to break protocols and call me?"

"MY best friend from boot came the one who worked with me so I passed the weapons test is in trouble. I intercepted a notice that she is killed in an explosion in a weapons/fuel depot in Pakistan. The thing is it was dated three days from today."

"So some one is clairvoyant or the FBI is going to kill off one of agents. Bill get me all the information on Kate Beckett. Adam check with willow two {W-2] in Pakistan and see what he is hearing."

"Uncle Jack why would the FBI kill their own agent?"

"I sounds like what happened in the embassy affair last year. They wanted to get rid of those two X Marines so they held up back-up till it's to late."

"Can we save her Jack."

"Saving her is but one of the problems we face. If we get her out, we must find out who ordered the hit and why."

Jacked paced and in a half hour Adam handed him a phone.

"Jack Beckett is a new recruited to the FBI, She X-NYPD homicide Detective. She was a special into the FBI added by some high up politics. The Deputy Director as favor of a Senator from NEW YORK. Jack she clean and Jack she was engaged to your son. Could this be directed at you or us?"

"God damn it now I know why the Beckett was so familiar, my son's X-girlfriend. Thanks and get us gear and transport to Pakistan, ASAP."

It took ten hours for them to get the gear and transportation in place. After fourteen hours of time they were in Pakistan on the ground forming up to go to a place they thought Kate was.

Kate laid in the back seat of an official CIA car, under heavy medication. She is dressed in black combat gear with a combat belt and a Glock in it holster. Two rounds had been fired from the Glock with it in her hand, this gave GSW on her hand making it look like she had fired the gun. The plan was to put her in the driver's seat when the fuel dump is blown up. Her remains would be burned in the fire and they would only find the GSW if her hands did not get burned off. The medical examiner was on the payroll so the death certificate was already written out.

The car and the team are all together in a warehouse waiting for moment to go. Dust was the time to move, they needed it to be dark so visual recognition equipment could not be as correct as daylight.

Outside the team was ready, the moment to engage was when the main door open's to let the cars and trucks of the attack team to exit.

At 20:03 the big door started to open. As it reached three feet six flash bang grenades are tossed into the door. At the same tine a six ton breaching tank took out the rear door. Six navy seals stormed down off the roof.

At the from the door rolled to a stop completely open. The door blocked by two army 'Stryker vehicles' stopped every thing inside from going outside. Six seals rushed into the building as the door came up. They took down any one not already down. The take over done in less than six minutes. It took an other fifteen minutes to find Kate then the called in the 'Dust Off' to take her to medical treatment.

Kate's vital signs were very low and slow, it was visibly able to see she was deeply drugged and is very close the system shut down, i.e. death. The dust-off helo touch down and the DR started on her just to keep her alive.

Up into the helo, all on the ground wished her luck. One used his cell to make the information on the raid availed to the Brass.


	4. Chapter 4

Boot Camp and Beyond at 32.

Kate life as an FBI Special Agent.

Chapter 4

The best laid plans some timed are short on good results

Kate was flown by the helo to the air field and them a private jet flew her to DC with a medical team on board. She was direct admitted to a private hospital.

Upon arrival at St. Vincent Hospital she was at admitted as Joyce H. Rogers of Paris, France. As a private pay no one questioned her admission to a private room in the most expense area.

It took three day of detoxify for Kate to be able to wake up knowing her real name.

"_Good morning MRS. Rogers I'm Dr. Martin your primary care DR."_

"_DR I'm not this MRS. Rogers person my name is."_

Holding up his hand he stopped her from speaking.

"_I know who you are. Do not tell anyone your real name till you are cleared to do so. So for now you are MRS. Rogers. Your body took a lot of abuse and will need some repair. That will be done in a few days. Right now Mr. Rogers would like to come up and see you, he has been here since they brought you in. Can he come up?"_

"_Yes sure, just let me brush my hair and teeth."_

Hurting and in pain_, _in her behind she was trying to figure out who Mr. Rogers was. When the door opened she knew in a flash and her heart rate went into triple figures, **Rick**.

"_OMG Rick it's you. I'm….I'm so happy to see you. What… _how…why."

"_Because I love you and it's my turn to save your life."_

Kate was crying so hard Rick just wrapped his arms around her, and held on.

"_Rick I love you, I'm so sorry I do not why was I so dumb to leave you?"_

"_You were shooting for the stars Kate. You let stardust get in your eye and did not see the Clift and fell over. I was very happy to catch you, again. This time I am not going to let you go, ever, I'll take you when it's safe"_

"_Rick just where am I. the last thing I remember I was in a house and a man named Nicolas was talking about my death."_

Rick slowly told her about the plot to kill her. She asked who planed it. She cried when Rick told her who.

"_It never going to stop till they kill me is it Rick?"_

"_I have more information but it will have to wait till we can get the information firmed up."_

"_Who is the person with the information?"_

"_My father the man who planed your rescue and told me where to take you to keep you safe. _

_You are listed as __**MIA, **__and assumed to be __**dead. **__One of the men who lived thru, the rescue has said he killed you and dropped your body in wood chopper in Pakistan. The Pakistani police are sending the pieces back to the Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab in DC. A Forensic Anthropologist, Dr Temperance Brennan has said she could recreate your body, to prove it or is not you." _

"_Why are they doing this? I'm alive, see I can move I know who I am."_

"_We are stalling for time. To get all the ducks in a row. A certain U.S. Senator, read Bracken, arranger for you to get the job at the FBI taskforce. As a favor the DD of the FBI, made it happen. Then, Bracken, he use his contacts in the CIA to set the trap to get you killed. _

_They also have a video of you in a very bad light, doing some very bad things with some very bad people."_

"_Stop Rick I know what I did. That why I am surprised you are even here, if you have seen the videos.""Kate I bought every video they made of you and destroyed the masters. They were going to let the videos leak out to stop your being treated as a hero. They wanted you to look like a rouge, slut Agent. That way if any information on his past came out you would have been a disgraced cop."_

Kate started crying again and Rick heal her till she fell asleep_. _Kate slept for four hours, she was awaken by Rick gently shaking her. As Rick's father came thru the door with a folder in his hand.

"_I have all the proof of the one behind it all. The edge is he will wiggle and use every contact and favor he has to stop procution even killing you two. My boss has been issued a sanction to end this case with termination. I want you two to stay here with the names I have given you. Kate you need some surgery so staying here is a no brainier. I'll contact you later. I love you both."_

Kate spent two weeks and a day in the hospital then she was discharged and that went to a small Inn, to recoup. A few day later a copy of the NEW York times was delved to Rick. The head line was about a Bombing in Pakistan at a weapons depot. Below the fold was story that a New York Senator Brackton private aircraft was miss over Bermudez. The plane disappeared off radar in the middle of it flight. The story said all affords were being used to find the plane.


End file.
